Many people work on their own automobiles or other internal combustion engines. One item that is often checked and monitored is the level and condition of lubricating and transmission fluids in the engine.
Such fluid levels and conditions are generally monitored using an ullage rod that is first withdrawn and cleaned, and is then dipped into the fluid-containing reservoir and again withdrawn. A common, and frustrating, occurrence in this process is the absence of an element for wiping and cleaning the ullage rod. Many people even resort to wiping the rod on their clothes.
Therefore, there have been several proposals for ullage rod cleaning devices. However, these devices still have a drawback in that they are often not easily manufactured in a mass production type process, as by stamping or the like. Therefore, these items have not achieved full commercial acceptance.
Therefore, there is a need for an ullage rod cleaning device which is amenable to mass production techniques.